ThingsThatAreCharming
by cheesetaco
Summary: Lily wants to say no to everything...but that's just not possible, when James' kisses are involved...*one-shot* James/Lily fluff!


**A/N: This is a random one-shot dedicated to my best friend, Brittney, (aka Sirius'Sweetheart) who planted the idea in my head! =) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. DUH. *rolls eyes* **

***In a very annoyed Lily's POV***

Blah. Christmas holiday's were supposed to be the best! When you're in a castle with your best mates, there's snow blanketing the grounds, and nobody else is in the castle, you should have a jolly old time, right?

WRONG.

Because somebody else WAS in the castle, actually.

Three somebody's. Three-fourths of the infamous Marauders were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. And could the one that HAD to go home to his sick mother be James Potter?

Of COURSE not! Because that would make my life SOOO much easier! And who would want that?

Apparently, no-one but me.

Ok, now I know what you're thinking, it could STILL be fun, the castle and grounds are HUGE, right? Yeah, but there just so happens to be a freaking BLIZZARD going on out there! Not to mention stupid bloody PEEVES has us barricaded in the Gryffindor Common Room! Funny? I think not! Especially since it's Christmas Eve.

Marley, Alice, and I are currently bundled up in front of the blazing fire, huddled on those squashy armchairs that no sane person can resist. I wouldn't mind this, usually. We could be having a brilliant time, painting nails, gossiping, and generally spazzing out. But no. James bloody Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin, just HAD to sit with us. The awkward silence was unbearable! But of course, none other than Sirius had to start talking, interrupting that blissful, though awkward, silence!

"Exploding Snap, anyone?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "I don't really fancy having my eyebrows singed off, thanks."

"No need to be _snappy,_ Evans!"

Marley burst out in a fit of giggles. "I get it! SNAPPY! Like as in Exploding SNAP! SNAPpy!" Now, I love Marley to bits, but she was just the blondest person I've ever met!

"Yes, Marley, hilarious…c'mon guys, lets go up to the dorm." Alice said.

"NO! It's freezing up there!" I pouted.

"Well…if you're cold…" James waggled his eyebrows at me.

"Sod off, Potter."

Merlin, he was a git.

"Oh come on! Can't we get along for _one night?!_ If we're stuck in here we might as well have fun!" Remus, always the rational, peace-maker, said.

"Well…ok. As long as James behaves himself!" I glared pointedly.

"Truce?" James held out his hand.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, not bothering to shake his hand.

"Well…what do ya'll want to do?" Marley asked, blowing her bangs out of her caramel eyes.

"A game, I guess…"

"How about Never Have I Ever!?"

"Sure…" Sirius accio-ed out some butterbeer. Where he got it, I don't know…

This is how I got in the predicament, really. I never should've agreed to this game…If only I had known what it would lead to!

Sirius started. "Never Have I Ever…been denied by a girl.

James looked at Lily and took a long drink, as did Sirius and Remus. Mine, Marley's, and Alice's drinks remained full, as we're girls, so have never asked girls out…we don't 'swing that way', so to speak.

"Never Have I Ever…_not _won a Quidditch match." James said smugly. The prat. He _knew _Marley and I would have to drink for this!

As I tasted the butterbeer, and it trickled down my throat, my gag-reflex kicked in and I spewed it over everyone. I _despise_ butterbeer. Shocking, I know. I had never liked butterbeer. Disgusting stuff.

"EWWW!"

"GROSS!!!"

Marley and Alice squealed, cleaning themselves off hastily with a swish of their wands.

"What, you don't like butterbeer, Evans?"

"No!"

"Next I'm going to hear that you don't like _QUIDDITCH!" _Sirius exclaimed. I gave him a pointed look, and he said, "You _do_ like Quidditch, don't you?!"

"No."

"Do you like dogs?!" I knew Sirius was an animagus, like Potter and Pettigrew. I found out last year-long story. A big, black, shaggy dog, he was.

I smirked. "No."

He gasped in horror. I just smiled.

"Do you like…Amos Diggory?! Remus tried, smiling triumphantly. Up until recently, I'd been dating the dolt. But I had broken it off right before the holidays, he was almost as arrogant as Potter!

"No." I said smugly. They were _not _going to win. Somehow, our game of Never Have I Ever turned into a game of Make Lily Say Yes, and I _was _going to win!

"What?! He's your boyfriend!!!"

"Not anymore, he isn't!"

My eyes flickered to Potter. He looked like Christmas _and_ his birthday had come at once, grinning ear to ear.

"Do you like…charming things?" They _know _I love Charms. It's my best subject! But…they didn't know how good I am a twisting words. How am I supposed to know they mean charming things with magic, and not things-that-are-charming? EXACTLY! I don't.

Crossing my arms across my chest, I stubbornly said, "No."

"But that's your favorite subject!"

"Aha, but you said _charming things! _And I definitely don't give a hoot about things-that-are-charming!!!"

The Marauders grumbled. James got this determined look on his face, and asked,

"Will you go out with me, Evans?"

"No." I said firmly, looking at him like he was crazy. What kind of question was _that?! _Especially when I was set on replying 'no' to everything?!

"Will you kiss me, Evans?"

"NO!"

He took a deep breath. "Will you not, never ever, not, not, not, not kiss me, Evans?"

I mentally counted the number of 'not's', knowing he was trying to confuse me with the not's canceling each other out. Was it two negatives that canceled each other out? Or three…like when you turn left three times you've gone left? Wait, does that make sense? What does it even have to do with 'not's'? Nevermind that…ok so he said four 'not's', right? That makes it all canceled out…I think…Oh, bugger! There was a never in there too… I always had been atrocious at Arithmancy! Thinking fast, I replied, "NO."

James leaped up, grinning in triumph. "YES!" James crowed, childishly. Stupid boy.

"Nuh-uh!" I retorted. "You said 'not' four times, and that means they cancel out!"

"I said it _five _times! And there was a 'never ever' in there! You've already agreed! C'mere, shnuckums!" He advanced on me, pursing his lips. I backed away, tripping over the rug and falling backwards. Oh, God. He was actually SERIOUS.

"Stop! I didn't agree to this!" I frantically crab-walked backwards, but there was no where to go! I was trapped…

"Yes, you did!"

And he snatched me up and placed his lips on mine and for one moment in time, I was lost in those tantalizingly soft lips…but only for a moment. He grinned, and bolted away, Sirius and Remus on his tail. He was right to run, because I was after him like Sirius on fried chicken. In other words, I dove at him so fast, he didn't know what hit him.

I tackled him to the ground, just before he reached the stairs to the boys' dormitories. But I didn't hurt him, as I'm sure he was expecting, if his flinch and the way his arms flew up to protect his face were any indication.

Nope. No hitting, no scratching, no biting…

I gently pried his arms from his face, and kissed him full on the mouth. Because that first peck had done something to me…uncovered feelings I didn't know I had…feelings for James Potter. And _not_ feelings of hate…quite the opposite actually.

It took him a minute to register what I was doing, but when he did he kissed me back enthusiastically. The clock struck midnight, and as it did I pulled away for air.

"Happy Christmas, _James._" I then hopped off of him and sauntered off to my dorm, followed by two very shocked girls. I couldn't blame them, I was pretty shocked myself. What _had_ I done? Guess I can't say 'no' to everything…definitely not James' kisses…which are definitely things-that-are-charming…so I guess, I'll have to say yes to that, now, too…

**A/N: Teehee! XD I don't really know what this was…just some fluff! It didn't really go where I thought it would…but whatever! =) Hope ya'll liked it! **

**3 xoxo 3 **

**Bee!**


End file.
